My Rival My Love
by Astafya.F
Summary: Bibirmu bisa bilang bahwa kau membencinya, Namun hatimu akan tetap berkata bahwa kau mencintainya. /MAAF GAJE/
1. Chapter 1 : Sebuah tantangan

_Tidak ada yang tau kemana takdir akan membawa mu pergi_

_Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingmu di kemudian hari_

_Bisa jadi dia adalah cinta pertama mu?_

_Atau mungkin dia adalah orang yang dulunya sangat kau benci?_

_Kemanapun takdir membawa mu pergi, Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang terbaik untuk kita._

~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai. Setelah liburan panjang, tentu saja rasanya akan sangat malas untuk bangun di pagi hari dan kembali bersekolah. Hal itulah yang dirasakan seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang masih terlihat mengantuk di depan kaca meja riasnya.

"Sakura!! ayo cepat turun, sudah jam berapa ini, apa kau mau terlambat di hari pertama masuk!" Panggil sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Iya sebentar, aku akan turun," Teriak gadis bernama Sakura itu dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi ayah, ibu." Sapa gadis itu kepada orang tuanya.

"Selamat pagi sayang, ayo habiskan sarapamu." jawab ayah Sakura dengan nada hangat.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, sakura pun pamit berangkat ke sekolah. Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah yang terkenal elit dan sangat sulit untuk bisa bersekolah disana. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya duduk di bangku kelas 11.

"Sakii!!!" Panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang ia kuncir tinggi.

"Inoo!! rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mu. apa kau sudah melihat papan pengumuman?"

"Belum, aku baru saja tiba. Ayo kita lihat." ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan sakura menuju papan pengumuman

Mereka pun pergi menuju mading untuk melihat pengumuman pembagian kelas.

"Yaah Ino, kita beda kelas," ucap sakura kecewa.

"Tak apa, yang penting kan saat istirahat kita masih bisa bersama. Kalau kau nantinya tidak sombong siih." ucap ino dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat buat.

"Enak saja, bukankah kau yang lama kelamaan sombong dan tidak akan mau menyapaku." jawab sakura tidak terima kalau dirinya dibilang sombong.

"Hihihi tentu saja tidak akan, kau kan sahabat terbaikku, dengan senang hati aku akan mengabarimu mengenai gosip gosip terbaru setiap harunya." sahut Ino semangat sambil menyenggol sakura.

"Dasar ratu gosip, aku tidak perlu gosip gosip mu." jawab sakura ketus

Tiba tiba suasana di sekitar mading mendadak ricuh. Bagaimana tidak, Laki laki yang dijuluki sebagai pangeran sekolah telah datang. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke arah mading untuk melihat pengumuman pembagian kelas.

"Heh alien pink, minggir." Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus minggir, kau kan selalu bilang kalau aku pendek, seharusnya tidak masalah kalau kau melihat di belakangku." balas sakura yang enggan pindah dari posisinya.

"Dengar ya, kau memang pendek dan tidak berpengaruh apa apa walaupun berdiri di depanku. Masalahnya adalah kau mengganggu indahya pemandangan di depanku, jadi sebaiknya kau minggir daripada nantinya mataku sakit karna terlalu lama melihat rambut pink jelek mu itu." jawab sasuke sadis.

"Kau..." geram Sakura kesal. Bagaimana tidak, rambut pink kebanggannya itu telah dibilang jelek oleh laki laki sombong ini.

"Sudahlan kalian berdua, apa tidak lelah bertengkar setiap bertemu. Aku saja yang hanya nonton sampai ikut lelah." Ucap laki laki berambut kuning jabrik yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dia duluan yang memulainya, aku tidak melakukan apapun" bela Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura, lebih baik sekarang kita ke kelas." Ucap Ino menarik tangan Sakura. Mencegah pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke semakin panjang.

~

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura memilih duduk di bangku barisan tengah yang masih kosong. Sudah lumayan banyak anak yang datang walaupun masih pagi. Hal yang biasa terjadi ketika hari pertama masuk, tentunya agar bisa memilih tempat duduk sesuka hati. Tapi hal ini hanya berlangsung beberapa hari saja, karena setelahnya akan banyak anak yang baru datang tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi, tidak jarang juga ada yang terlambat. Tidak lama kemudian, datang seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang datang ke arah Sakura.

"Umm, ano... apa bangku di sebelah mu kosong?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ahh, iya. Silahkan duduk." jawab Sakura ramah.

"Terima kasih." gadis itu pun menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura atau Saki." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kau bisa panggil aku Hinata." jawab Hinata dengan sopan.

"Kau berasal dari kelas mana sebelumnya? sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau murid pindahan?" tanya Sakura antusias. Sepertinya dia menyukai teman barunya itu.

"Ak-Aku murid lama kok, dari kelas 10-C, wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatku, aku sangat jarang keluar kelas." jawab Hinata. Sepertinya anak itu masih gugup dengan Sakura. Banyak percakapan yang terjadi antara mereka. Lalu tanpa di duga, Sasuke dan sohibnya, Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Sakura dan duduk tepat di belakang Sakura dan Hinata. Dan tentu saja, sudah rutinitas mereka bertengkar jika bertemu.

"Sakuraa-chaan! ternyata kita sekelas, aku senang sekali bisa sekelas lagi denganmu dan teme!! Ngomong ngomong siapa teman baru mu itu, bisa kau kenalkan pada kami?!" Ucap Naruto yang heboh sendiri.

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata." jawab Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Waaahhh!!! Hinata-chan salam kenal ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan dia Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu." suara Naruto yang sangat sangat antusias membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya tenang jadi mendadak gaduh.

"Berisik kau, dobe. Kelas ini jadi gaduh hanya karena suara cemprengmu itu" ucap Sasuke yang tidak suka melihat sikap Naruto yang sok akrab kepada Sakura.

"Jahat sekali omonganmu teme, asal kau tau ya, walaupun suaraku cempreng gini, aku bisa bersuara merdu ketika bernyanyi" bela Naruto yang tidak terima kalau suaranya dibilang cempreng.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya sakura penasaran. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan teman rambut durennya itu.

"Tentu saja ayah dan ibuku. Kami sekeluarga sering mengadakan karoke dirumah saat hari Minggu." ujar Naruto dengan bangga. Mungkin dia tidak tau kalau tetangga tetangganya banyak yg terganggu. Untung saja tidak ada yg lapor RT.

"Ayah dan ibumu bilang begitu karna mereka sama saja denganmu" ucap Sasuke pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang! bilang saja kau iri karna tidak punya suara semerdu diriku!" balas Naruto

"Tentu saja dia iri, Sasuke kan tidak bisa bernyanyi, suaranya saja selalu datar begitu. Mungkin tikus dirumahnya saja akan mati jika mendengar dia bernyannyi HAHAHA." sahut Sakura menyindir Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang, kau mau menantangku bernyanyi?" ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Iya, ada masalah?" sahut Sakura menantang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertanding ditempat karoke di jalan shibuya. Undang teman teman mu untuk menjadi juri. Dan yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang, setuju?"

"Oke, siapa takut. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan suara emasku, huh!" jawab Sakura dengan sombong.

Tepat saat itu, bel masukpun berbunyi. dan masuklah seorang guru berambut perak dan memakai masker bernama Hatake Kakashi memperkenalkan diri sebagai walikelas.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertandingan karoke

_Tidak ada yang tau kemana takdir akan membawa mu pergi_

_Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingmu di kemudian hari_

_Bisa jadi dia adalah cinta pertama mu?_

_Atau mungkin dia adalah orang yang dulunya sangat kau benci?_

_Kemanapun takdir membawa mu pergi, Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang terbaik untuk kita._

~~~~~~~

"Apaaa!! kau menantang Uchiha Sasuke untuk bertanding karoke dengan mu?" histeris Ino tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu berani beraninya menantang pangeran sekolah. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam kamar nyaman seorang Nona Haruno.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kaget seperti itu. Lagipula, aku sudah menunggu saat saat ini. Bukankah ini momen bagus?" Ucap Sakura dengan santai, kelewat santai malah.

"Apanya yang momen bagus, bagaimana jika kau kalah!" balas Ino yang tidak percaya disaat seperti ini sahabatnya itu masih bisa duduk dengan santai.

"Aku yakin kalau aku akan menang. Lagipula ayam jelek itu mana bisa bernyanyi, dia bicara saja selalu datar." Ucap Sakura yang meremehkan Sasuke.

"Yaa tapi kan siapa tau kalau dia bernyanyi akan merdu. Jika di bayangkan, mendengar suara datarnya saja sudah banyak gadis yang jatuh hati. Bagiku mendengar dia bicara saja sudah merdu kok." balas Ino dengan berbunga bunga. Sepertinya gadis ini lupa bahwa dia sudah mempunyai seorang Shimura Sai.

"Tidak akan. Sudahlah lebih baik kau membantuku bersiap siap untuk lusa. Jangan lupa untuk membawa pacar fake mu." ujar Sakura yang sudah muak jika sahabatnya itu memuji Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke hanyalah seorang laki laki datar, cuek, menyebalkan, dan suka mengganggu.

**•sementara itu di kamar Uchiha Sasuke•**

Teme, kau yakin akan bertanding nyanyi dengan Sakura? Dia kan pernah menang lomba bernyanyi di sekolah tahun lalu." ucap Naruto dengan ragu.

"Iya Sasuke, nada bicaramu saja selalu datar seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa mengalahkan Sakura yang pernah menang lomba menyanyi" sahut Laki laki berambut hitam klimis bernama Sai.

"Aku yakin akan menang, kalau kalian tidak pernah mendengarku bernyanyi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bernyanyikan. Kalian akan terkagum kagum mendengar suaraku nanti." jawab Sasuke narsis yang membuat teman temannya ingin muntah.

"Sudahlah kalian percaya saja dengan Sasuke, siapa tau tanpa di duga banyak yang lebih suka dengan suara Sasuke." sahut Shikamaru yang sudah malas membicarakan topik ini. Kalau tidak diajak kerumah Sasuke, saat ini pasti dirinya sudah tidur nyenyak dikamarnya.

"Yosh!! kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku mengajari Sasuke bernyanyi untuk pertandingan karoke nanti!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

"Tidak perlu!!!!" jawab Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru serentak. Apa jadinya kalau Naruto yang memandu Sasuke bernyanyi, bisa bisa baru mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja, mereka sudah diusir dari tempat karoke. *btw tempat karoke kan kedap suara*

~~~~~~

Hari dimana pertandingan karoke antara Sasuke dan Sakura pun tiba. Di dalam ruangan karoke, sudah tiba pula teman teman dari Sasuke dan Sakura, ada Ino, Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Sai, dan tentunya Shikamaru yang sebenarnya dipaksa untuk datang.

"Ya baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke acara tidak resmi pertandingan karoke Sasuke dan Sakura." ucap Shikamaru malas, karna lagi lagi dirinya dipaksa untuk menjadi pembuka acara. Lagipula acara seperti ini untuk apa ada mc nya, nyanyi tinggal nyanyi. Begitulah pikirnya. "Walaupun ini pertandingan tidak resmi, aku harap kalian memberikan suara kalian dengan jujur, jangan memberi vote hanya karna dia teman kalian. Ingat, jujur untuk memilih siapa yang suaranya lebih bagus." lanjut Sikamaru panjang lebar.

"Iya, bawel sekali kau ini. ayo cepat mulai!!!" ucap Temari yang sudah tidak sabar.

_'dasar gadis cerewet' _pikir Shikamaru. "Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku persilakan Sakura Haruno untuk bernyanyi duluan. Silakan maju." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ayo semangat Sakiii!!!" Ucap Ino menyemangati Sakura. "S-sakura-chan ayo semangat!" ucap Hinata yang ikut menyemangati Sakura. "Sakura aku tau kau bisa!!" tak lupa Temari juga ikut memberi semangat untuk sahabat pink nya itu.

Sakura pun maju kedepan dan mulai menggenggam mic.

"Umm baiklah, aku Haruno Sakura, sekarang aku akan menyanyikan lagu dari

The Chainsmokers yang berjudul _All We Know._"

_Fighting flames of fire_

_Hang onto burning wires_

_We don't care anymore_

_Are we fading lovers?_

_We keep wasting colors_

_Maybe we should let this go_

Sakura pun mulai bernyanyi dengan percaya diri. Tentu saja, dia kan pernah menang lomba bernyanyi tahun lalu. Setelah selesai, semua orang yang ada disana pun bertepuk tangan, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang tenang dulu dan jangan ribut. Sekarang kita persilakan Uchiha Sasuke untuk maju." ujar Shikamaru selaku mc pertandingan.

"Teme Semangat!!!! aku percaya padamu!!!" teriak Naruto antusias. "Sasuke jangan permalukan aku ya." ucap Sai dengan senyum menyebalkannya. "Sasuke nyanyinya jangan lama lama, aku sudah ngantuk." sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Sasuke pun maju kedepan dan mulai menggenggam mic.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga akan bernyanyi lagu dari The Chainsmokers dengan judul _Don't Let Me Down._" Kata Sasuke singkat.

_Crashing, hit a wall_

_Right now I need a miracle_

_Hurry up now, I need a miracle_

_Stranded, reaching out_

_I call your name but you're not around_

_I say your name but you're not around_

_I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

_Yeah, I need you right now_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_I think I'm losing my mind now_

_It's in my head, darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

Potongan demi potongan lagu pun Sasuke nyanyikan, siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang di kenal sangat datar bisa bernyanyi dengan suara yang merdu. Hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana melongo tak percaya, tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Teme!!! aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa bernyanyi dengan suara bagus seperti itu, aku jadi terharu hiks. Andai saja aku melatihmu kemarin pasti suaramu akan lebih bagus daripada ini hiks." ucap naruto dengan lebay.

"Naruto kau berisik sekali." sahut Sai dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya baiklah, tidak usah berlama lama lagi. Silakan isi orang yang kalian pilih di papan tulis kecil depan kalian. Ingat ya, kalian semua harus netral, pilih sesuai pilihan hati, jujur suara siapa yang paling bagus jangan memilih hanya karena dia teman kalian." ucap Shikamaru yang kembali berbicara sebagai mc.

Semua yang ada disana, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura, menuliskan nama orang yang menurut mereka suaranya lebih bagus. Atas intruksi Shikamaru pun mereka menunjukkan pilihan mereka dan hasilnya Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Hinata memilih Sasuke. Sementara Sai dan Temari memilih Sakura. Sakura pun melongo tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kalah.

"Ino, Hinata!!! kenapa kalian pilih diaa!!" ucap Sakura yang tidak terima kalau dua sahabatnya lebih memilih Sasuke.

"Maaf ya Sakura, tapi aku jujur kalau suara Sasuke-kun lebih bagus dari suara mu. Tentu saja aku pilih Sasuke." jawab Ino sambil cekikikan. "I-iya Sakura-chan, suara Sasuke-san lebih bagus dari suara mu." ucap Hinata jujur.

"Ya karna kita sudah tau pemenangnya, maka acara ini selesai dan mari pulang, aku sudah ngantuk." Ucap Shikamaru yang menutup acara. Dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing"

"Kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita kan, alien pink." Ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

"Huh, iya aku ingat. Jadi, apa maumu?" balas Sakura dengan sinis.

"Besok akan ku beri tau. Jangan kabur kau." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan pulang.

"Aku tidak akan kabur!! Awas ya kalau kau minta macam macam, akan ku hajar kau!!" ucap Sakura setengah teriak karena Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

_'Hari yang Buruk' _begitu pikir Sakura. Sakurapun mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan lesu.

Apa kau menyesal telah menantang Sasuke, Sakura? Tidak ada yang tau rencana Tuhan kedepannya bukan?

~~~~~~~~

**TBC**,

**Makasih looh ama yang udah baca, tinggalin review or komen yaa supaya author bisa semangat lanjutin ceritanya. See you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 : Siapa dia?

_Naruto belongs to Masashi _Kishimoto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tidak ada yang tau kemana takdir akan membawa mu pergi_

_Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingmu di kemudian hari_

_Bisa jadi dia adalah cinta pertama mu?_

_Atau mungkin dia adalah orang yang dulunya sangat kau benci?_

_Kemanapun takdir membawa mu pergi, Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang terbaik untuk kita._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gadis dengan rambut pink panjang yang kini sengaja ia gerai berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya. Gadis yang biasanya menunjukkan semangatnya itu kini tampak tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja, hal ini dikarenakan dirinya kalah dalam pertandingan karoke kemarin. Bukankah kemarin lusa kau yang menantangnya duluan eh, Sakura? Masuk ke dalam perangkap yang ia buat sendiri. Seperti itulah mungkin Gadis itu sekarang.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Sapa Hinata begitu melihat Sakura memasuki ruang kelas. Walaupun belum seminggu gadis itu mengenal Sakura namun dia mampu dengan mudah akrab dengan teman sebangku nya itu, padahal Hinata tergolong orang yang sangat pemalu. Mungkin karena Sakura orang yang supel??

"Ohayou, Hinata." Dengan nada lesu Sakura menjawab sapaan Hinata.

"Kau lemas sekali hari ini. Apa karena kemarin??ckckck." tanya Hinata yang cekikikan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal itu, aku jadi makin sebal sekarang." Sakura merengut mengingat kejadian kemarin. Bisa bisanya dirinya dikalahkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, dirinya yang sudah dengan pedenya akan menang dalam pertandingan nyanyi dengan Sasuke, sekarang kalah telak dan harus menerima konsekuensi bahwa dia harus menuruti perintah si bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal sadis.

"Hahaha, gomen gomen Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Biar Sasuke-san saja yang nanti membahasnya bersamamu hihi." ucapan Hinata barusan bagai mantra, yang entah bagaimana tiba tiba Sasuke memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursinya -di belakang kursi Sakura-

"Hei alien pink." Panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura mau tidak mau menoleh ke belakang. "Apa!" Jawab Sakura ketus. Sepertinya gadis musim semi itu belum bisa merelakan kekalahannya. "Nanti saat istirahat pertama setelah makan temui aku di taman belakang sekolah dan jangan terlambat." perintah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura memandangnya sinis. Sasuke tau, walaupun Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi gadis itu pasti akan datang. Karna dia tidak mungkin lari dari kekalahannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan buru buru, Sakura segera bergegas ke taman belakang sekolah. Entah apa yang akan di katakan Sasuke disana, pikirnya. Kalau bukan karena pertandingan bodoh kemarin, dirinya tidak akan mau menuruti suruhan Sasuke untuk datang. Biar saja Ayam jelek itu menunggu disana sampai bosan. Tapi karena perjanjian yang telah dibuat, dengan terpaksa dirinya harus pergi kesana. Melanggar janji bukan gayanya.

•**di taman belakang sekolah•**

"Kau terlambat 5 menit. Memangnya berapa lama kau makan heh?" cerca Sasuke yang ternyata telah tiba disana sebelum Sakura.

"Terserah aku mau datang kapan, masih bagus aku memenuhi permintaanmu datang kesini. Lagipula hanya telat 5 menit apa yang kau permasalahkan heh??" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja masalah, apa kau tau kalau waktuku itu sangat berharga, huft." balas Sasuke.

"Yasudah cepat, katakan apa maumu!" balas Sakura ketus.

"Begini ya, soal perjanjian pertandingan kemarin, kau ingat kan apa??"

"Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang, tentu saja aku ingat, cih kau pikir aku ini pelupa." sewot Sakura

"Yap, mengenai itu aku sudah memikirkan baik baik hal apa yang akan kuminta darimu." Mendengar hal itu, sakura menegang. Apa jangan jangan Uchiha ini mau meminta hal yang mahal kepadanya? dia tidak sekaya Sasuke untuk membeli barang barang mahal, tidak mungkin juga kan dia meminta pada orang tuanya.

Sasuke menyeringai "Aku mau selama 2 minggu, kau menjadi asisten pribadiku." Sakura pun melongo mendengar itu "Apaaa!!!! kau gila ya, aku tidak setuju!!" tentu saja menurut Sakura hal itu jauh lebih buruk daripada Sasuke yang meminta barang mahal karena hal tersebut tentu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Dengar ya Haruno, aku tidak menerima bantahan, bagaimanapun juga kau harus menurutiku!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Ya begitulah Sasuke, sulit untuk membantah apa maunya. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura dan pergi menuju kelas.

_'Uchiha Sial' _pikir Sakura.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir belum juga berbunyi. Padahal di dalam ruang kelas, Sakura sudah muak dengan pelajaran matematika dan rumus rumusnya. Kenapa dia harus mempelajari hal ini toh juga nantinya kalau dia bekerja sebagai penulis ini tidak akan membantunya.

_'KRIING'_

_'KRIING_

'_KRIING_'

Suara yang ditunggu tunggu oleh seluruh siswa akhirnya terdengar. Bel pulang bahkan punya suara lebih merdu jika dibandingkan suara Taylor Swift pun. Sakura dan Hinata pun membereskan buku bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah muak dengan pelajaran matematika bersorak gembira dan berlari keluar.

"Sakura-chan, sepertinya jemputanku sudah sampai, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Hinata yang hendak pulang. "Iya, hati hati ya. Sampai jumpa."

"Hei pink. Karna mulai sekarang kau jadi asisten pribadiku, jadi mulai besok kau harus datang lebih pagi, lalu tunggu aku di parkiran dan payungi aku sampai ke kelas. Jangan lupa setiap pagi dan saat istirahat kau harus menyiapkan aku susu kotak. Dan... mungkin itu dulu, sampai jumpa besok." lalu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang emosinya sudah mencapai ubun ubun.

"PANTAT AYAM SIALAAAANNN!!!!" BERANI BERANINYA DIA MEMINTAKU JADI ASISTEN PRIBADINYA!! MEMANGNYA DIA ITU SIAPA!! sewot sakura yang saat ini sedang mampir di rumah Ino.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kan kau sendiri yang dari awal menantang Sasuke, sekarang kau kalah kenapa kau sendiri yang kesal." Ujar Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi dia itu keterlaluan Ino!! bisa bisanya dia menyuruhku untuk memayunginya tiap pagi, menunggunya, membelikan susu, ITU SEMUA KETERLALUAN!!" Ujar Sakura uring uringan. Dia masih tidak terima atas permintaan Sasuke yang menjadikannya asisten pribadi. Sasuke itu kan orang kaya, kenapa dia tidak menyewa orang lain untuk jadi asistennya sih kalau memang dia butuh asisten. Begitulah pikir Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau menjalaninya dengan sabar, dua minggu itu pasti akan terasa cepat. Aku yakin ini akan cepat berlalu, jadi ayo semangat, masih ada aku disampingmu." ucapan Ino seperti memberikan semangat baru bagi Sakura. Ya! Dia yakin dia pasti bisa menjalani semua ini. "Terima kasih Ino, aku menyayangimu." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk sahabat pirangnya.

Besoknya, Sakura datang ke sekolah pagi pagi sekali. Jam 6 pagi. Ketika sekolahmu masuk jam 7, murid mana yang mau menyia nyiakan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk datang ke sekolah pagi pagi. Kecuali untuk mereka yang mau mencontek PR tentunya. Dan disinilah Sakura berada, menunggu Sasuke datang di parkiran lengkap dengan payung dan susu di genggamannya. Akhirnya, tepat pukul 7.30 motor Sasuke tiba di parkiran sekolah. Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke, memberikannya susu, memayunginya sampai kelas.

"Belikan aku Takoyaki" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura saat jam istirahat tiba. Tentu saja hal itu tidak di bantah oleh Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan takoyaki di tangannya. "Ah iya, aku lupa minumnya. Belikan aku jus tomat, Sakura." "A-apa! Huh!" Dengan kesal Sakura kembali ke kantin untuk membeli jus tomat. 'Sabar Sakura sabar, hal ini akan cepat berlalu' semangat Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah seminggu Sakura menjalani hari harinya sebagai asisten Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak menyuruhnya apa apa. Jadi dia bisa bebas berkumpul dengan Ino, Temari, dan Hinata.

"Kalian tau, kemarin lusa ada tes penerimaan murid baru. Aku sudah dengar desas desus siapa yang lolos loh hihi." Ucap Ino yang memulai gosipnya

"Benarkah, siapa dia?? laki laki atau perempuan?? ada berapa orang yang lolos??" tanya Temari antusias.

"Kalau dari yang kudengar si hanya satu orang, laki laki. Ngomong ngomong aku sempat melihat sekilas foto nya saat aku masuk ruang TU. Kalian tau, dia sangat keren." Jawab Ino dengan berbinar binar. Lagi lagi dia lupa kalau sudah punya pacar.

"Waahh asiik, aku akan punya gebetan baru." lanjut Temari tidak kalah antusias. Sepertinya dia juga lupa kalau sedang dekat dengan Shikamaru. Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa saja mendengar keantusiasan teman temannya.

"Hei kalian, tau dirilah sedikit. Ino, kau kan sudah punya Sai, apa kau mau selingkuh.

Temari, bukannya kau sedang dekat dengan Shikamaru, sebaiknya jangan berikan dia harapan palsu." Sakurapun angkat bicara setelah melihat reaksi teman temannya yang menurutnya kelewatan itu.

"Sakura, aku ini bukannya mau selingkuh, tapi kurasa tidak masalah kalau melihat lihat sedikit cowok lain diluar sana. Lagipula setampan apapun nanti murid baru itu, hatiku akan tetap bersama Sai-kun." Ucap Ino dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Iya aku setuju, lagian sih Shikamaru itu tidak romantis, pdkt ku membosankan." Temari merengut mengingat kebiasan buruk Shikamaru. Tapi kau tetap suka Shikamaru kan Temari?

"Huh terserah kalian saja lah." sahut Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah meladeni mereka. Memang kalau sudah urusan cogan, dua sejoli ini sangat kompak.

~~~~~~~~~~

•**keesokan harinya•**

Hari ini Sakura berangkat kesekolah lebih siang dari biasanya. Bagaimana bisa alarm nya tiba tiba mati. Pasti Sasuke akan mengomelinya jika tau saat dia datang Sakura belum tiba. Saat sedang menunggu bus, tiba tiba ada orang yang mendadak menarik tasnya. Dengan reflek dia mempertahankannya seraya berteriak. Namun kebetulan keadaan halte sedang sepi jadi tidak ada yg menolongnya.

"HEI!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!! LEPASKAN INI MILIK KU!!" teriak Sakura. Untung saja ada lelaki berambut merah yang menolong Sakura dan memukul pencuri itu hingga pergi.

"Ini, kau tidak apa apa kan, jangan sampai lengah di tempat umum." ujar laki laki itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC**

**Untuk chapter 3 ini, diusahain diperbaiki lagi semuanya, jadi terus kasih masukan dan dukungan yaa!!**

**see you next chapter**


End file.
